


Be Efficient

by bratboy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss, Slut Scout, fun stuff, hoo boy, piss drinking, trans!Sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratboy/pseuds/bratboy
Summary: “Your team won didn’t it?”“But oh,youdidn’t.”





	Be Efficient

**Author's Note:**

> idk enjoy my amigos i worked a lot on this one

Sniper takes a long sip from his coffee mug and sets it back down with a _clunk_ , never breaking the contact of the scope to his face.

 

It’s been a long day.

 

He can feel the setting sun on his back, he doesn’t have to check for a second. He takes in the dusty smell of the atmosphere like a first rate perfume. Pants stick to his skin, and his shirt snugs shoulder to shoulder. He’s missed at least four shots today, he’s counting, three of them being the enemy Scout. Sweat coats his forehead and lines up to follow the shape of his brow. 

 

Just a few more minutes.

 

He makes a shot for an enemy Pyro, and misses by a far. 

 

“Ah..piss.” His frustration grows bigger every second of the match, which also reminds him of how his mug is almost empty, and bladder very much full.

 

_**“Victory.”**_ Their administrator’s voice announces loud and clear, sending mild relief all through Sniper’s body. He needed this battle to be over. He lets his rifle drop down carefully, and groans once he feels how stiff his arms have gotten. He attempts on stretching them as best as he can manage against the hard back of his chair, and lets his head fall back down, inviting the wind to flow freely through the small space between his shirt and his chest. His eyes sting and their lids feel weary.

 

And he dozes off before he knows it. 

 

It doesn’t take too long before the faint sound of footsteps has him awake and ready to defend himself in seconds, chair knocked down and kukri in hand. 

 

He looks around carefully for a minute now perhaps, and considers it may have been a part of a dream. Whoever it _may_ have been, they’re not here now. He’s about to relax and lay the weapon down, when he sees someone stick their head in through the open window from the corner of his eye. 

 

“Wasup.” 

 

He nearly has Scout’s head flying off as he practically jumps back away from him and swings at the direction of his head. 

 

“Hey! Watch it! Alright?” Scout defensively puts his hands over his face. 

 

“ _Crikey_ , what in the bloody-“ he sighs heavily and puts his palm to his forehead. “What’re you doing here? You shouldn’t be on our base.” 

 

“Aw cmon, can’t I come here because I _want_ to see you?” Scout happily sneers at him as he steps in, through the door this time. Sniper groans at him and goes to pull his chair off the wooden floor. Whatever his intentions are, attacking him doesn’t seem to be one of them. 

 

“No.” 

 

Scout scoffs and watches as the other man sits back in his traumatized chair, deciding to do the same on the floor once he’s settled. Sniper merely raises an eyebrow at that.

 

“No, now what are you doing here?” he repeats himself and crosses his left leg on top of the other.

 

“God, you’re no fun.” Scout exhales as he throws his head back and slowly makes a few scooches towards him.“Besides, I wa - Fuck.” He stops before he could lift his hand and place it on Sniper’s knee.

 

“Dang, you freaking _reek._ ” He shudders while taking a deep whiff of the man beside him. Sniper solely pushes him away by pressing a hand to his face and watches as Scout struggles beneath him as to not tumble over, his hand muffling most of the protests. 

 

“Then leave. I haven’t got your arms and legs tied, mate.” 

 

~~_Well there’s an idea_~~ Scout thinks as he braces himself straight up and moves back near Sniper.

 

“Relax! Relax! I was just joking alright!” He eagerly explains. “ You don’t smell bad at all!” he puts his hand back to his knee as originally intended as to further confirm his claims. 

 

“Mmm...mm..so good, yeah?” he rubs the chosen area over repeatedly. 

 

“Scout.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“That’s enough, you’ve proved your point.” Scout just grins up further and locks eyes with him. 

 

“Now please, do tell, what do you want from me?” Sniper exhales. 

 

“Not much...” Scout drags further. “Just wanted to check up on ya.” Sniper raises an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Well! ...I noticed you were targeting me for the most of the freakin’ day. How come? I’m gonna start thinking you actually like me.” Scout gloats as he excessively flutters his eyelashes at him. Sniper just gives off a snort and raises his hand to pat him. Scout is quick to bat it away. 

 

“Hey, serious now, you seem upset...at least, more than usual y’know?” Sniper considers for a minute, gazing up at his rifle.

 

“Dunno what to tell ya, lad. It’s just-“ He takes in a deep breath. “ _-I_... just haven’t been good today.” 

 

“Your team won didn’t it?” 

 

Sniper doesn’t give him a response. Scout just moves his head a little closer as to provoke attention.

 

“But oh, _you_ didn’t.”

 

“I already told ya, I’m not good today.” Sniper practically growls, more to the air than to Scout. “I’m worn out, and tense.” 

 

“Yeah? How about I help ya relieve some stress?” Scout suggests as he presses his face to Sniper’s clothed kneecap, right hand following a fine trail towards his inner thigh. 

 

“I’m not sure as to what you may have heard, mate, but I ain’t no root rat.” Sniper barely reacts to his touch.

 

“Whatever the fuck that means, I don’t see you as a rat of any kind, or a root while I’m at it.” Sniper lets himself chuckle.

 

“You’re really serious about this huh?”

 

Scout nuzzles the right side of his face between his thigh and glides his hand upwards and underneath Sniper’s shirt. “You tell me.” His legs tremble a notch, and he slowly moves his hand to set it on top of the other’s head.

 

“Scout.”

 

“..Mm?” 

 

“...If you’re really gonna do this, I reckon there’s a few things you oughta know.” 

 

“Mmh what?” Painfully obvious arousal drips off him as he makes no effort whatsoever as to even look up at Sniper. 

 

“I’m serious, Scout.” He takes the hand on his bare chest and puts it away, using the one on top of Scout’s head to pull him off from his groin.

 

“Uh.. well? What is it?” He’s a little taken back by the stern tone in Sniper’s voice. The marksman beside him looks tense, setting aside his general physical exhaustion. 

 

“Well, I am...-uh, that is....if- “ Sniper struggles with words, his hands speaking where they fail. “Let’s say, if you were to...−Ah piss off.” He dismisses the thought with a shake of his head. 

 

“Nah mate, ‘was a bad idea from the start.” 

 

“What! No! Why?! C’mon man tell me!” He starts wailing with no intention of stop, and getting on the other man’s nerves was no difficult task. 

 

“Alright then ya bloody little mongrel, you got a clue what ‘transgender‘ means, kid?” He wraps his hand around the collar of Scout’s shirt. 

 

“Hey hey hey now, no need to freakin' strangle me, yeah?” He taps at Sniper’s hand and eases up when he loosens his grip.

 

“And 'f course I do! Yeah! It’s like wh- _Oh._ ” Scout stops talking and his eyes grow out of focus.

 

**_“Oh.”_ **

 

_“Oh yeah?”_ The corners of his mouth slowly start curling up until he is eventually grinning ear to ear wide.

 

“...Alright, that definitely was a bad idea, shouldnt’ve doubted myself for a second there.” Sniper exhales heavily.

 

“Nonononono no! Sniper listen, hey, I’m sorry man serious here!” He reflexively jumps upwards and rests his palms on Sniper’s shoulders, one of them reaching up to his nape. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like.. like whatever the fuck I sounded like, I swear. Just took me as a surprise, It’s alright.” They share a moment of silence.

 

“..You won’t tell.” Sniper declares, having it stated as a threat. Scout simply positions himself on his knees again and holds up his right hand, thumb on his pinky. “ Scout’s honour.” 

 

He gets a small smile, one that encourages him to slowly crawl his way back between Sniper’s thighs. He makes eye contact with him all the way through and stops at his belt to raise an eyebrow or two for what looks like permission.

 

“...Don’t have too much fun.” Sniper kids and lets his head fall back, watching Scout undo his belt buckle. The sharp metal sound it gives excites the bushman every time. He decides to help Scout when he’s down to his pants, and gives himself a tug, tight gray briefs coming off along with them. Scout eagerly sneaks his head in the space that appears when he drags Sniper’s pants to his knees, and God-did he sweat like an animal.

 

But he likes it, he actually, fucking likes it. Sniper’s pubic hair is drenched in it, and without a second thought Scout presses his nose into it and inhales. Damn, it’s hot and salty and he can feel Sniper’s skin radiate heat and energy so potent on his face, hot blood pumping through every inch of his body. He’s so aroused yet so tense, he wants to look up and ask him _So hey how do you like this exactly?_ But of course not, he’s too proud for that. He starts off pressing sloppy kisses on his stomach and inner thighs, and slowly moves to his crotch. Scout’s lips slightly trembling as he mouths at the base of Sniper’s growth. He receives an amused chuckle. 

 

He immediately peels his face out from Sniper’s crotch.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, just makes a man laugh. You’re not as experienced as you lead others to believe, are you?” He continues his sentence with a shit-eating grin.

 

“ **Oh** screw you pal!” He jerks his body away from Sniper’s and tries to sit up on his knees again, they’ve already scarred, he knows that.

 

“Screw you. I’ll get you off so freakin’ hard you’ll never sleep with another bloke ever again!” 

 

_“Oh yeah, mate?_ I don’t think you have it in ya, how about you put your money where your mouth is?”

 

“Well I will!” 

 

“Good, good boy.”

 

Scout’s cheeks redden and he sits his ass back on his heels again, burying his face into Sniper’s groin. This time, he works up a good amount of spit, and takes him into his mouth whole, nose enclosed in thick pubic hair. Sniper’s not sure what to do, he wants to watch the show before him, yet he wants to lean back and shut his eyes. The moment Scout presses his wet lips on him sends sparks through his limbs, and he feels the previous tension in his body melt away. 

 

He’d never _say_ it, but Scout was right, this helped plenty. He could do this again, maybe tomorrow even. It’s all professional, of course. It’s to improve his job, _of course._ Scout’s mouth feels like warm silk on his head, tongue supporting the underside of his growth. Hot breath just adds to it. He feels his hands automatically move and rest themselves on top of Scout’s cap. His visor’s in the way, he felt the edge of it slam itself on his pelvis a few times now. The thought of removing the cap crosses his mind, but how about something else. He quickly turns it around so it’s facing backwards. It makes Scout lift up his head and look at him but Sniper just gives him an affirmative look and returns his hands back on him. 

 

His head drops as he guides Scout forward and back, low groans leaving his mouth. He can tell Scout likes that. Maybe he likes being used. Maybe he gets off on the idea of Sniper using his mouth as a fuck toy, maybe _he just likes_ Sniper. Either way there’s no time for him to dwell in it here and at this moment. He digs his nails deeper into Scout’s skin, some of his fingers going near his eyes, Scout doesn’t seem to mind. He starts controlling the speed of his head and slams the runner harder onto him each time. Scout’s legs are stiff and his body is unstable, he wants some leverage. He makes a move to position his hands on the other man’s pelvis but he makes a modest mistake. Sniper’s reminded of a not-so former problem, he stops at the spot and holds his head in place. 

 

“Scout.”

 

“...What? I swear, if you say I’m still not freakin’ good enough I’m gonn-“

 

“Scout. It’s amazing. I just need to take a piss.” 

 

_“Oh.”_

 

“Yeah, so if you could reach over ‘ere and hand me one of them ja-“ He’s cut off by Scout forcefully pressing his mouth on his groin again and putting a hand on his bladder.

 

“Do it.” 

 

The response he receives catches him completely off guard, he wouldn’t know of a thing to say in a normal situation, let alone when he has a bladder full of piss and a hand pushing down harder and harder onto it. Not to mention someone’s face on your groin. His reflexes take over and he’s quick to push Scout’s head down a tad and reposition him so that his urethra’s at the centre of his mouth. Doing so sets Scout’s stuck out tongue to nudge lower, pressing at the edges of his entrance.

 

Sniper gives it one final thought before deciding on giving the kid what he wants, his stream going steady, warm urine eager to leave his body. 

 

He didn’t know what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t Scout swallowing, he was actually swallowing, this _sicko_ was actually drinki-

 

Before he could finish his internal monologue, he watches Scout drop to the ground with a forceful jerk, heaving harshly as the piss from his mouth spilled onto the floor. Sniper’s unsure of what to do, he puts a hand out for the other but Scout simply bats it away and makes a few gestures to show he’s alright. 

 

“’m fine, go take a real piss.” He manages to get a few words out mid choking on spit or urine, Sniper’s can’t tell which. He quickly gets an empty jar and finally relieves himself in the glass vessel, hot steam fogging up the round sides of the glass. After almost a minute of steady flow, he makes a few jolts as to shake the remaining piss off and puts the lid back on. Now that that’s out of the way, he sets the jar aside and forwards his attention to Scout, who's making an attempt to stand up from the floor and onto his knees. 

 

“’I’m...sorry, that was just, _way_ too salty.” He rubs his eyes and puts a hand on his throat, still baffled at the bitter taste.

 

“Can’t blame ya, mate. I didn’t take a leak for most of the day.” Sniper gives him an amused smile and cups the left cheek of Scout’s face. He wouldn’t have thought someone could look this cute while tear–eyed and covered in piss. And yet there he was.

 

“So c’mon, you still gotta job to finish up here, you know.” He gives him a gentle nudge and Scout gladly obliges. He sets his mouth on the marksman again, and engulfs his growth in warm amounts of saliva. The sensation feels even stronger than before, making Sniper cuss and wrap his legs around Scout’s upper back and shoulders, glad to have his mouth back on him. He knows Scout likes every sound he makes, his motions speeding up when he hears them. He returns his hands on the runner’s head again and adjusts his grip. It started off slow, but eventually lead to Sniper face fucking him as he panted loud and heavy, face to the ceiling. Yelling obscenities into the dusk, his toes curl inwards and he practically has slivers of Scout’s flesh up his nails. All Scout does is cling onto his hips harshly, leaving prominent trails of red, and eagerly takes whatever Sniper gives him. 

 

“Scout ‘m gonna...” He manages in between breaths. 

 

“Mhhmm khmm hhn mmh.” 

 

He hears Scout attempting to say something that he doesn’t quite get, but it wouldn’t matter either way since he knows he wouldn’t be hearing him even if he was speaking crystal clear. Biting down hard on his lip and pressing Scout’s face onto him with a great amount of force, he thrusts and rides out the waves of his orgasm. Scout stays still and lets himself be used, his nose bent upwards at the sheer pressure of the pelvis against it. He observes as Sniper comes, his grunts becoming smaller and smaller as he slows down his pace. He generally loosens the grip at Scout’s head and lets his body become limp in afterglow.

 

Scout peels his head out once he feels Sniper’s done and sits down at the floor, staring at the man above him. 

 

“Good?” 

 

Sniper makes an effort to raise his head up and forward his attention to Scout. And he gets a handful. Tears pool at the runner’s eyes and warm red fills his cheeks, as swollen pink lips add to his expression. He hadn’t thought about it before, but Scout looked absolutely stunning. He just nods repeatedly in agreement and puts his hand out to help the other off the floor, cradling him in his arms.

 

“T’was amazing, thank you.” He rubs an area at Scout’s shoulder as he breathes into his neck. After what seems like a minute, he receives a sob from the man in his lap.

 

“...Sniper, I’m real glad, but please, fuck, _please_.” Scout bucks his hips onto him hard and slow, begging for any form of physical contact.

 

“...Sorry mate, t’wasn’t in the deal.” 

 

Before he could get a word out in discontent, Sniper gets an arm out from around him and lightly cups the front of his pants.

 

“Jus’ kidding.” He lets out a loose snicker, and returns his attention to circling patterns over Scout's bulge. 

 

“ _Oh fuck yeah._ ” He gets an over satisfied reaction as the runner gasps hard and euphoric, spreading his legs further apart and attempting to position them aside Sniper’s. The marksman holds his ass in place to prevent the other from falling down off the small wooden chair, Scout desperately moving and tilting from side to side. 

 

“This won’t work.” Sniper grunts as he lifts up Scout in his chest, pressing him tightly and motioning for him to hang on. He kicks aside the chair, settling his back onto the wall and slides down to the floor, Scout firmly gripped in his arms. 

 

“Much better.” Sniper adds as they both share a small sigh of content and relax onto the sturdy floor, Scout eagerly spreading his knees apart to surround the other’s thighs. He lets his head drop into Sniper’s neck and bucks his hips forward to the rhythm of the marksman’s motions. 

 

Tugging at Scout’s higher waistband, he lowers the garment down to his ass, and caresses at the newly exposed, warm and soft skin. Scout leans into each fondle, impatiently asking for more. Sniper’s hands travel and glide at the curve of his cheeks, then return to the front of the runner’s crotch. He touches softly and slow, going upward and placing a thumb to Scout’s pulsing head. He rubs circles with the generous amount of pre cum that coats the sensitive skin. Scout squirms at every one of his moves as high pitched whines escape his mouth. He raises his head to look at Sniper and position both his arms at the man’s shoulders, his own already tensed up in pleasure.  
The marksman has the perfect view, Scout’s head inches above his, and eyes low and brim with lust. Sniper stares in awe while raising a hand to put to the other’s hip for leverage, and as his strokes quicken gradually, so does Scout’s breathing. 

 

“Ohh fuck yes _yes_ pleasepleaseplease yesyesyes-“ 

 

Scout whimpers repeatedly as Sniper jerks him off faster with each stroke. Eyes now shut and breath hot and heavy on his face, as his lips form a perfect circle. Sniper takes in his full expression. His brows are furrowed in pleasure, as a surface of sweat on his forehead glows in the dim light. His fingers are dug into the marksman’s shoulders, and Sniper finds himself absolutely loving it. He looks up at Scout and pulls him in with the hand on his hip, slowly pressing their lips together for a soft kiss. To his surprise Scout doesn’t seem to mind, and continues to lean into it and prolong the act. When Sniper finally opens his mouth for air, the other almost collapses on top of him. Scout feels warm and melted in his lap, as if he’s made of velvet. He shivers repeatedly as Sniper quickens his pace, his breathing erratic on the marksman’s face. 

 

“Ohh fuck! Ohh yeah... oh- please, holy shit yesyesyesyes! I’m coming I’m coming I’m coming I’m cuah-“ Scout’s speech gets more and more incoherent as he spills into Sniper’s hand, heavily gasping into his open mouth as his orgasm fades.

 

“..Fuck.. ah.” He melts into Sniper’s lap, head low as he pulls him towards himself for a tight hug, his heart beating hard and fast against the other’s chest. They stay like that for a few minutes, Scout’s heart rate slowly neutralizing on him, and Sniper doubts himself for a moment when he feels a warm toothy smile form against his collarbone.

 

_Well dang, that’s real sweet_ – he thinks as he raises a hand to rest it on the top of the runner’s head. Scout gradually catches his breath, and as soon as he does, he positions himself to face the other. He looked happy and pleased as far as his eyes could tell. Sniper gives him a smile to match, as returns his question.

 

“Good?” 

 

Scout nods as his grin stays in place. They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Scout reaches to pull his pants back on and Sniper decides to do the same. He motions for Scout to move for a moment and so he does, deciding to take his seat again after the marksman’s done with his pants. Sniper doesn’t object, only moving to adjust the other’s cap back in its appropriate position. They sit together and wait for the other to say something. Until Scout breaks the silence.

 

“...next week again?”

 

Sniper chuckles for a moment and looks back at Scout.

 

“Tomorrow?” 

 

“You fuckin’ know it.”


End file.
